


What You Need

by ximeria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days Jack leads, and Ianto follows. Some days are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of "Master, Doms, Slaves and Subs"

They don't do this very often, because life and work has a habit of interfering, but when it does happen, Ianto picks up on all the clues through the days leading up to it. Jack will shuffle around when they aren't busy, he'll be moody, even when he dons the usual facade and laughs and jokes around. He'll spend ages staring at Ianto from his office, gaze following Ianto around the hub - and Ianto won't be surprised if where Jack can't see him, he uses the surveillance cameras to keep an eye on him.

It's not that Jack doesn't trust him, no, it's Jack waiting for the right time and place where he'll come and let Ianto know that it's time, that he needs Ianto's help getting over a few obstacles that have been building since the last time they did this.

Normally their sex life is adventurous and Jack is mostly the instigator and Ianto the willing participant. He won't lie. Some of Jack's ideas of fun are pretty insane, but so far it's been worth the insanity. However, sometimes Jack needs something else and Ianto's become very good at predicting when. The last couple of times, he's even been able to just offer it without Jack's request being voiced first. It's an act of perfect balance. If he offers it too early, Jack will say no and suggest they do something else, if he offers too late, it takes more to pull Jack back up to the surface.

As the rest of the team leaves the hub, Ianto decides it's time, so he shuts down all the unnecessary systems, sets up the early warning system that Tosh has been working on for ages and makes sure he's got his PDA set to alert him if the rift goes crazy. Tosh is on call duty, but he knows how volatile the Rift can be and it doesn't hurt to be as prepared as they can be.

Switching the main lights off as he goes, he heads up for Jack's office. He stands in the open door for a moment, taking in the sight of Jack sitting at his desk, staring unseeingly down at the report he's had open for the past two hours.

On the same page.

So yeah, it is time, Ianto decides, and it's good, because he's already set everything up for this tonight. He walks over to the coat rack and takes down Jack's greatcoat. He's already donned his own coat and he turns to Jack, folding the heavy military coat over his arm.

He stays like that for a moment, allowing Jack to take notice of him, but Jack seems lost in thought. Clearing his throat, Ianto finally catches his attention. When Jack looks up, Ianto cocks his head to the side. "Put that away, Jack. We're leaving for the night."

Jack stares at him for a moment, and the tension that's bowed Jack's back lately seems to seep out, only to be replaced by a different kind of tension, the kind that is much easier for Ianto to deal with. With a nod, he stands and Ianto waits for him. As Jack accepts the coat that Ianto holds out for him, Ianto takes his time making sure the coat is fitting perfectly before putting his hand on the small of Jack's back, gently leading him out, switching off the lights of the office as they leave.

The hub is full of dark shadows, the only real light source being the alien blue light of the monitors that are scattered all over the room. To Ianto it is soothing, a sign that no danger is lurking. He leads a silent Jack through the hub, sets the alarm while Jack waits for him patiently. When they do this, Jack is uncharacteristically quiet and the first few times they did it, the quiet had freaked Ianto out. Now he knows that Jack's looking forward to their night and the quiet is calming in its own way.

They leave through the sub-level car park and Ianto drives them along narrow, dark side roads until they stop outside the small town house that Ianto has been living in since he came back to Cardiff. Leading Jack up the path to the front door, Ianto can feel the expectation thrumming through Jack's body and in turn he allows himself the pride of being the one to do this for Jack.

Jack stays just inside the door as Ianto takes his coat and hangs it next to his own. "Go to the bedroom," he tells Jack while he starts unbuttoning his own vest. "You know what to do."

Jack nods and where, on other days, he would touch Ianto as he passes him, he doesn't tonight and Ianto is surprised and pleased to see the self control that Jack is showing. Early on, when he was still feeling his way through this because Jack was so bloody bad at voicing what it was he needed, Ianto had spent ages being confused and blundering his way through it.

These days he knows better. He will put on tea and bring up two mugs. It isn't what either of them normally drinks, but this is a concoction he's spent time perfecting with a mix of herbs that will help expand the experience, help Jack relax. There are a few things in there that aren't strictly speaking of local origin, to put it frankly, light years away from being local.

But it works brilliantly.

He spends the time the tea needs to steep taking off his vest, tie and shirt, shoes and socks before bringing the tea up to the first floor. Jack is exactly where he expects him to be. Naked, lying on his front in the middle of the bed.

"Sit up," Ianto says, handing over one of the mugs when Jack does as he was told. "I take it you prepared yourself?" He nods at the bottle of lubrication sitting on the bedside table.

Jack nods before sipping his tea. The silence would be eerie if Ianto hadn't done this numerous times before, for Jack - and on some level, himself as well. Their dynamics could have changed for the worse when they began these sessions, but they haven't. If anything, they work together much more smoothly now. On most days Jack is perfectly in control, and it is a leadership role that fits because Jack _is_ more experienced at what they do, has more knowledge. It is, to Ianto at least, logical that he should crave this to balance it out. Jack had, on a late night patrol, admitted that he'd never wanted to lead people, but fate had wanted it differently.

This is the one place where Ianto owns Jack and it is a humbling feeling and arousing as well. He has yet to encounter anything that Jack won't let him do and Ianto has never experienced such submission before. They have safe-words, but Jack has never used any of them.

It also means that Ianto gives him choices as his reward. "Do you need the restraints tonight?"

Jack watches him over the rim of the mug, eyes darker than normally. He shakes his head.

Ianto nods in return, setting his own mug aside, taking Jack's and doing the same. "Lie on your front," Ianto tells him. "Don't rut against the sheets," he warns Jack. "I don't want you coming just yet."

Jack holds his gaze for another moment, then does as he was told.

Ianto can tell just how hard Jack is, but knows that Jack will follow orders. He always does.

Ianto sits down on the bed next to Jack, watching him as he arranges himself. Jack puts his head on his folded arms and pulls his thighs up and to the sides to keep his cock from rubbing against the sheets. It also exposes his arse in the best possible way.

Licking his lips, Ianto forces himself not to fidget. His own cock is caught almost painfully in his trousers, but it isn't important right now. Leaning against Jack's side, he rests his arm on Jack's back, letting his fingers brush against the slick hole.

He feels how Jack shivers with each passing and dips the tips inside. He will stay like this for a little while longer, contemplating what Jack needs and what he'll give him. Dawn is hours away and Ianto is not one to rush his work.

The End


End file.
